The Apple Of His Eye Is Not Bella
by Lady Lala Productions
Summary: After Losing so much Bella and Edward start to become so distant. But when an old love of Edward enters his life again the promises of forever between Bella and Edward now start to become impossible.
1. Chapter 1

The Apple Of His Eye Is Not Bella

Ashley Jamison

Bella awake in the comfort of Edward's arms, she pulled the covers off of her bare body revealing her pregnancy. She looked back at Edward, he looked so peaceful sleeping.

Too bad he was only played sleeping, Bella chuckled and Edward smiled and opened his eyes.

"Good Sleep?"

He sat up and kissed her, she chuckled again,

"Yes and you?"

"Very funny,"

He put his head to her belly and listened, Bella backed away and Edward fell face forward out of bed. They both laughed and he got up revealing his bare body as well and they shared another kiss.

She fell into him and he held her, she buried her head into his cold shoulder. Suddenly, she gasped making Edward push her back a little, she grabbed her stomach and kneeled to the floor. She look to Edward with blood shot eyes, they both looked down. Bella touched herself and felt the thick, warm, liquid of blood.

He picked her up and carried her carefully down the stairs; he could feel Bella bleeding all over his arm.

"I smell blood……" Jasper gasped out.

Alice joined him in seeking out the blood.

"It's one of us," She continued sniffing,

They both snapped their heads back to Edward who rushed with Bella in his arms. Jasper watched the blood drip from Bella's vagina onto the floor, as much as the urge he had to drink the drops of blood from the floor. He snapped out of it and helped open the door.

Alice followed behind them and sat in the back of the car,

"Edward…."

"What?!"

"You do realize?"

He looked down and then back at Jasper,

"Yeah, I'll get you both some clothes,"

"Hurry,"

Alice gripped Bella's hand,

"Does it hurt?"

She signed from crying so hard and took a breath,

"It stopped hurting, but I'm still bleeding,"

She held up a bloody hand to Alice, she looked over to Edward who was rushing to pull on the clothes Jasper brought.

"Edward,"

"Don't worry, please just be calm so the bleeding won't worsen."

"It's too late,"

He finished buttoning his jeans and pulled on his shirt, Alice stroked Bella's hair,

"Spread your legs, it is going to have to come out."

Bella looked at Alice as if she has gone mad, Alice looked at Bella and put a hand on her thighs and started to pull them apart.

"Just breathe and push, Bella."

Bella nodded and started labor breathing and began to push. The silent baby came out almost too easy. Alice wrapped the baby in a blanket Jasper handed her and wiped some of the blood from the baby's dark eyes.

"What is going on?"

Esme and Carlisle came from the house; they saw the bloody baby in Alice's arms and Bella crying.

"Give me it,"

Carlisle held his hands out and Alice wrapped the silent baby even tighter in the blanket.

"It's dead father, there is no need to…."

He showed up a hand to silence her, Carlisle first looked over the baby and then put the tiny thing to his ear. He put it down and stared at it for a while.

"Carlisle?"

Esme broke the silence between everyone,

"It would have made a good son to the family,"

Esme turned to the cry Bella and Edward burrowed his head in his arms on the steering wheel.

"What will we do with it until then?"

Carlisle continued to stare at the dead baby,

"What anyone would do with a dead baby, we get rid of it,"

"You mean like a funeral?"

"No, we cannot not now Carlisle, more hunters like James wanting us to come out of hiding." Alice warned.

"I wasn't talking about a funeral, Jasper you and Alice take it out to the farthest, darkest part in the woods."

"And do what with it?" Asked Jasper,

"Feed it to the wolves,"

Bella began bawling and reached out to Carlisle.

"Give me my baby!"

He nodded and signaled for Jasper; Alice joined then and took the baby from Carlisle.

"Give me my baby you monsters!"

Edward reached back to calm Bella with his touch, but she rejected him and cried out again.

"I want to go home now; I don't want to stay here anymore!"

"Bella, you don't mean that,"

She turned to her side and balled up,

"We must take her to the hospital,"

"No they will only ask questions,"

Jasper grasped Bella's hand and then put an arm around her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure nature will take care of it."

She turned to him and then pushed him off.

Alice broke in.

"We must move now before dark, it's full moon tonight, the lycans will want to hunt."

"Give then the damned thing as a offering," Rosalie in the conversation.

Carlisle just sighed and looked at Bella half naked and wrapped in a sheet.

"Lets just get Bella in the house, I will treat her there."

Edward sighed and picked Bella up and carried her carefully back into the house. Bella nestled into the soft, blue pillows and lay with her legs open. She waited calmly as Esme entered the room with hot water in a Chinese bowl and towel.

She smiled at Bella and stroked her hair out of her face,

"Bella, I understand that you're upset about the baby and you wish to blame someone. But you must understand that you cannot go home now."

Esme could see the sedative take its hold over Bella, she smiled again and finished cleaning Bella's bloody legs.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

The Apple of His Eye is Not Bella

(Twilight Break Starts Now!)

Alice cling the baby close to her, when they reached the lake, Alice handed Jasper the baby and began to wash herself out. Jasper stared at the dead, bloody baby wanting to taste the remaining blood on it.

"Give me it, Jasper, we must clean it so nothing will be able to spot it."

He signed and handed it to her, before placing it into the water she took her index finger and wiped some blood from the baby. She held her hand back to Jasper.

"Here"

He smiled at the hand submissively and devoured the blood until her finger was licked completely clean. She wiped some blood again for herself and then washed the baby completely clean.

"Maybe we should leave it here,"

Alice scoffed and continued to wash the bloody off her hands,

"It may be dead, but it is not worthless,"

Jasper scoffed.

"Half bloods are always worthless,"

They both chuckled and Jasper stood there while Alice wrapped the baby, she held it close to her chest again. Jasper wrapped his arms around her and stared at the baby.

"Such a silent little face….."

"Mmm, just like a angel,"

"Too bad he is not pure breed, Bella would have actually had something to be proud of."

Alice chuckled and they moved on, Jasper stopped at the end of pine trail going on into the western woods.

He began to sniff.

"Sorted pine and wet dog,"

Alice looked around and saw a boulder with a flat head covered in moss and wild flowers. She could see where the sun hit the flat head just perfectly. She came to it and kneeled down beside it with the silent baby in her arms.

"This is perfect, shows the truth,"

Alice grew a sweet smile across her blue, pale face as the silent baby gleamed in the sunlight. They both scattered when they heard the rustled in the distance. Alice looked back at the baby then to the rustle of the bushes and caught up to Jasper.

"I told you I heard voices, Gabriel, if anyone is on our turf we have the right to hunt and feed."

He rolled his eyes and scoffed, then folded his arms and looked around the forest. Amelia began to sniff for anything and Gabriel continued to look around, his eyes rested and widened on the silent, gleaming baby.

"Ahh, sweet angel that glows in the sun's early light, who rested you upon here?"

"Who or what are you talking about, Gabriel?"

He showed her the glowing baby and Amelia rushed to pick it up, she threw her hair back and nestled the baby to her chest as if it was still alive. She looked it over and then inhaled its scents.

"What kind of humans did it belong to?" Gabriel broke in.

She inhaled its strong scents even more remembering that familiar scent of a vampire. That familiar scent she loved to inhale once caught in Edward's strong arms.

"Amelia?"

She snapped out of it and turned to look at him with her furious, red, wolf eyes. Then she sighed and took a breath and returned back to normal.

"Let's return to the clan, someone else can hunt."

Gabriel nodded and they ran through the western woods until they reached a small village of cabin houses. Amelia nestled the silent, still baby closer as the others started to gather and smell the incense of the child.

One came toward her and almost snatched the child away from her. She raised her hand and struck the other back hard. The others gathered in closer and started to show their vicious teeth.

Amelia growled powerfully and showed her teeth as well to protect the silent child.

"Stop sniveling about and bring me Damien."

"You must go to his chambers,"

One of them answered.

"Where is he to be held?"

That same one pointed to the almost dark, random house that stood in the middle of the road at the end of the town. Gabriel and Amelia broke their way through the gross crowd and headed toward the house.

When they entered the house everything even the carpets seemed to reflect ad if looking back from a reflection in the water. There stood women of lycans guarding a golden door that lead to Damien's chambers.

Gabriel eyed them both and they both nodded and opened the door. As they entered Amelia could smell the unusual scent of burning flower petals and animal flesh. He greeted then and stared deeply at the silent child Amelia clutched in her arms.

He reached out for it.

"What is that you hold so dearly, my child?"

She handed him the baby and he grasped it from her as if he desperately needed it to live. He inhaled the incents of the baby and sighed then look to Amelia with gazing red eyes.

He was reading her thoughts; he could sense what she wanted him to do with the silent child. He smiled and told Gabriel to stand by the table over flowed with ritual materials and blood spills.

"This child….does not belong with the clan….. Why must I make it breathe life again?"

He said watching Amelia.

"Because it could be useful to us; it will make the vampires weak to see the one of their own in the hands of lycans. They will bow to us."

"You mean it will make Edward's weak heart bow to you."

He smiled again at her and turned his back to her and lay the baby down on the star in the middle of the room.

"Give me your hand, my dear."

He signaled for her and she obeyed him.

"Give me your hand, child."

Gabriel chuckled and handed him his left hand. Damien smiled devilishly and took the ancient knife and first made a cut on Amelia's hand. She winced a little and Damien smiled at her pain. He made sure that every blood drop reached the baby's silent lips.

Then he turned to Gabriel and made the same cut, Gabriel smiled and watched his blood drop sweetly on top of Amelia's blood. He licked the remaining blood and looked at Amelia devilishly.

Damien commanded then to take their positions at the side points of the pentagram. Then he took the head of a lamb from his materials table and dropped some blood on the baby. He took his position at the top of the star and began to chant.

Amelia cringed at the darkness that began to surround them; Gabriel chuckled and looked to the sky when he heard the thunder claps. Suddenly, Damien's chanting increased as well as Amelia's heartbeats. Amelia's weakened heart led her to faint only hearing a faint crying of a new born.

Amelia opened her eyes to see Gabriel's devilish smile, she sat up in the bed and smiled at him. He held the once silent child up to her and smiled down at it.

"It is a boy, we have a son."

"What makes you think it is ours now?"

Gabriel smiles even more and handed the child over to her. Amelia looked into the child's lycan eyes, they were diamond blue just as hers. She smiled and stared into them and stroked its small face. The child laughed and cooed at her graceful touch.

"What shall we name him?"

Gabriel broke the moment; Amelia sighed and then looked at Gabriel.

"Dracian, his name will be Dracian."

Amelia smiled and laid the baby down beside her. Gabriel leaned in and kisses her. Amelia smiles and returned the kiss passionately. They both smile and looked down at the baby, who closed his small eyes and began to rest.


End file.
